


Wire In The Blood

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam’s relationship is in trouble. Takes place after Mystery Spot.  Crossover with episode, Prayer of the Bone, from Wire In The Blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

They arrived in Austin, Texas during the worst heat wave the town had seen in fifteen years. It was like being in an oven wrapped in a heavy wool blanket. No wonder there was evidence of demon activity. It felt like home.

 

Just because the sun went down, didn’t mean the temperature dropped. It was as hot during night as it was during the day. Dean had turned off all lights and cranked up the crappy air conditioner in the crappy room. It was giving out half as much air as it should. Dean pulled a chair as close as he could and put his feet up on top of the air conditioner. He was naked and felt the air come up between his thighs to his face. The beer he was drinking had been cold when he got it out of the cooler-now it was lukewarm. 

 

It had been two weeks since they left the Mystery Spot town, whatever the hell it was called. Dean felt like he had a bad case of jet lag and out of sync with the rest of the world. He asked Sam what happened, but he never got a straight answer, so he stopped asking.

 

He heard the shower shut off. A couple of minutes later, he heard Sam navigate his way around the dark room and get into bed. He and Sam hadn’t made love since they been on the road-just an occasionally good night kiss. Sam was trying to be patient, but Dean knew he was losing that battle.

 

“Come to bed Dean.”

 

Dean stood up and walked to the bed. He sat down. “You want the rest of the beer.”

 

As he lay down in bed, he heard Sam drink the last of the beer. Dean closed his eyes and felt Sam lean over him to set the bottle on the nightstand between the two beds. 

 

Sam bent down and kissed him on the lips. He felt Sam’s tongue lick his lips for him to open his mouth. Dean broke the kiss. “It’s been a long day. Go to sleep.”

 

He felt Sam’s hand close around his cock.

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand. “I SAID NO!”

 

Sam got out of bed; turn on the light and started to put his pants on. 

 

Dean sat up in bed. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m getting another room”

 

“Sam we can’t afford another room. I’m sorry. Come back to bed.”

 

Sam turned and faced Dean. “Dean, what is wrong with you? You won’t let me touch you! You act like….”

 

“Sam come back to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.

 

“NO DEAN. I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS NOW.”

 

They stared at each other trying to get their tempers under control.

 

Dean rubbed his eyes. It was too damn hot for this shit.

 

Sam sat on the bed by Dean’s legs. “Dean just tell me what is wrong. Did I do something?”

 

“No you didn’t do anything.” Dean paused. “Sam this is not the life I wanted for either one of us. We are standing still. There was misstep somewhere and I can’t figure out where. Is this all we have to look forward to- one crappy hotel after another? This is never going to end. Sam, I don’t remember dying all those times, but I feel I my life means nothing.

 

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean. “Your life doesn’t mean nothing. Dean you have saved so many people. The only reason I stay is because you love me as much as I love you.”

 

“Sam I love you. I do. Never doubt that. But don’t you think there has to be more than this?”

 

Sam stood up and took off his pants. Turned off the light and got back into bed. He lay down and thought Dean was just having a crisis of faith. He hoped.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam were reading the newspaper at breakfast. They had come to Austin because there had been news reports that several Iraq war veterans had killed or threaten their wives and kids. There were too many incidents happening in a short span of time. The local Veteran’s Administrations office was receiving numerous calls from scared wives about how strange their husbands were acting. The only common thread was they had just returned from serving in Iraq. One veteran had been killed by police during a hostage standoff. The veteran’s wife told police that her husband was acting strange; she didn’t recognize him as the man she married. The brothers feared demons possessed the men

 

The article in the newspaper was about the upcoming trial of Darius Grady, a soldier accused of killing his wife and two children. The Grady had been back for a week before the murders took place. The soldier confessed but couldn’t give any details on why he committed the murders or even remember the events leading up to it. He seemed to have had some sort of blackout. The prosecutor brought over a clinical psychologist, Dr. Tony Hill, from England. Apparently, the soldier had gotten into trouble and Dr. Hill had dealt with him while working for the local police department.

 

Dean and Sam decided to go to the Veterans Administrations Office first.

 

 

The brothers got back to the hotel and changed out of their suits. They had no luck finding out anything about the returning soldiers. The VA was very close mouth. They were trying to protect the soldiers as well as their families. Dean and Sam never got pass the PR person. 

 

 

Later that evening, Dean decided to get out of the room. It was too hot and tension was pouring off Sam in waves. He knew nothing had been solved by the previous night’s fight. He was crawling out of his skin.

 

He found a bar not too far from the hotel and went in. It was a typical Texas bar. It seemed every man considered himself a cowboy. Dean looked around and saw a man sitting at the bar with a beer in front him. Not only was he the only guy not wearing a cowboy hat, but also he seemed totally out of place. 

 

Dean sat down on the barstool next to the man. “Whisky neat.”

 

The man glanced at Dean. Dean smiled, “How are you this evening?”

 

“Fine. How are you this evening?” The man looked at Dean and smiled.

 

The man was unconventionally good looking. He had a long face, a prominent nose and big ears. Blue eyes Dean thought. Blue eyes always turned Dean’s head.

 

“Good.” Dean held out his hand. “Dean Winchester. You’re not from Texas. I noticed the accent.”

 

The man shook hands. “Tony Hill. I’m from England.”

 

Sometimes it’s better to be lucky than good thought Dean.

 

Dean took a drink. “What do you do for a living?”

 

Tony took a drink. “I’m a clinical psychologist with a police department in England. I’m over here working with the local prosecutor. And you?”

 

“I’m an investigator. I’m in town working on a case.”

 

Tony was about to say something when a woman appeared at his side. “Dr. Hill I need to speak with you for a moment.”

 

Tony seemed surprised to see her. She took his arm and pulled him away from the bar. Dean tried not to be obvious. 

 

Tony came over to the bar and put some money down and finished his beer in one gulp. He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you Dean. I have to leave.”

 

Dean waited until they were half way to the door. He put some money down and left. He followed them to the prison. Now that he knew what Tony Hill looked like, they would meet up again.

 

All the way back to the hotel, Dean couldn’t stop think about Tony’s blue eyes. He felt he was drowning in them. 

 

When he got back to the hotel, Sam was laying on the bed watching tv. The lights were out, but it was clear Sam was naked. The room felt stifling hot. Dean undressed and got into bed naked. 

 

He kept thinking about Tony and his damn blue eyes. Dean wondered what it would be like to have those eyes under him. Looking at him with arousal.

 

Dean reached over and took the remote out of Sam’ hand and turned the tv off. He rolled over on top of Sam and kissed him. Sam opened his mouth and let Dean’s tongue in. His legs automatically opened for Dean.

 

Dean imaged he was kissing Tony. When he kissed Sam’s eyes, he was kissing Tony’s blue eyes. 

 

Instead of kissing Sam’s muscled chest, Dean was kissing Tony’s chest. He kissed down to the leaking cock. Dean ran his tongue around the head and licked up the vein in the shaft. He licked the balls and back up the shaft. He took the cock in his mouth and rubbed his fingers back to the puckered hole.

 

Dean stopped and pulled off the cock. He was so immersed in his fantasy about Tony that Sam’s voice startled him.

 

“Dean what’s wrong?”

 

Dean looked up at Sam’s flushed face. “We don’t have any lube.”

 

Sam leaned over to the nightstand drawer and pull out the lube. He handed it to Dean and lay down.

 

Dean knew what he was doing. He was just jerking off in Sam, but he was so hard. He felt Sam’s eyes watching him. He quickly got Sam ready and coated his cock with lube.

 

When he entered Sam, he saw those blue eyes again. He saw Tony’s face. Dean pounded into Sam and imaged he was pounding into Tony. It was Tony’s voice demanding harder, telling him how good this felt. It was Tony’s hands on him. It was Tony’s body Dean came in. 

 

It Dean a minute to realize Sam said something. 

 

Sam pushed Dean off and out of him. He got out of bed; went into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

 

Sam turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it. He wanted Dean’s smell off of him. He started crying. He was just some fuck toy for Dean. When they made love, they always, ALWAYS, said they loved each other. 

 

Sam told Dean he loved him. Dean said nothing.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Over breakfast Dean knew he should apologize, say something, but Sam stared at him like he was cursing Dean's soul to hell. They slept in separate beds and only talked about the case. Dean was developing a bad case of indigestion.

 

They had just pulled into the hotel and parked when a police car pulled in behind them and stopped. Both froze. They heard someone get out, then the police car turned around and pulled out of the parking lot. They both let out the breaths they were holding. Dean looked in the side mirror and couldn't believe his dumb luck. What was it with this town?

 

"Come on Sam. You need to meet someone."

 

Dean got out of the car and started jogging toward the man who got out of the police car.

 

"Tony!" 

 

Dr. Tony Hill turned around. He looked disheveled and bleary eyed. He looked at Dean like he didn't recognize him.

 

Dean held out his hand. "Dean Winchester. We met last night at the bar."

 

A look of recognition. "Dean. I'm sorry, it's been a long night." He shook Dean's hand.

 

Sam walked up and Dean introduced him to Tony.

 

Tony shook hands with Sam. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam. If you gentleman will excuse me, I have to be in court in an hour."

 

Dean spoke up. "We're staying here also. We need to speak with you about the trial you're working on. We may have some information about what is happening with the Iraq veterans."

 

Tony looked from brother to brother. "Dean when you said you were an investigator, just what are you investigating?"

 

"Please just give us a few minutes of your time."

 

"I'm in room 64 on the back side. I'll be back around six."

 

Dean smiled. "We'll bring pizza and beer."

 

Tony nodded and turned. No wonder this town has so many alien abductions he thought.

 

*****

Dean and Sam managed to track most of the activity to a certain area of town. They went to investigate and found a neighborhood of small track houses. The neighborhood was quiet-too quiet for Dean. They parked the Impala and walked around.

 

"Sam, it's the middle of the day and it looks deserted."

 

"We should write down the street addresses and check property records. See if any of the houses are rented by veterans."

 

While Sam was at the hotel checking property records on line, Dean went to the public library to check back newspaper issues to see if this kind activity had happened in the past.

 

*****

Sam filled Dean in on what he found in the property records. The neighborhood was basically rental property that cratered to military families and had a high turn over rate. Sam also checked crime logs and found out in the past month, the police had responded to a high number of calls in the neighborhood. Dean had found that in the past when soldiers returned to the area after being deployed where fighting was extremely brutal, family violence escalated. But during peacetime, family violence was almost nil. Something was targeting returning soldiers.

 

At 6:30, Dean called Tony's room and told him they would be by at seven with pizza and beer.

 

*****

When Dean and Sam walked into Tony's room, they didn't know whether to be amazed or appalled. There were crime scene photos everywhere. Pinned to the walls, scattered on the floor, bed, and every other surface. Bloody pictures of a woman and two children who had been stabbed. Sam wasn't sure he would be able to eat pizza in this room.

 

Tony looked at their expressions, then around the room. "I should have straightened up a bit."

 

The air conditioner didn't work to well in this room either and Tony had a small fan moving the hot air around.

 

After getting settle, Sam asked what kind of doctor Tony actually was. "I'm a clinical psychologist. I work with patients, as well as a police department in Bradfield, England."

 

"What is a clinical psychologist?" Dean asked.

 

Tony thought for a minute. "A woman is walking by a river and sees a body floating. She pulls the body out and performs CPR. She sees another body floating by and pulls it out. Soon body after body is floating by. She sees a policeman walking by. She calls for the policeman to help her pull the bodies from the river. The police man says no because he has to find the son of a bitch who is throwing bodies in the river and stop him. I help the police find the son of the bitch and tell them why he's throwing bodies in the river. Now you tell me what you two are doing here?"

 

Dean and Sam told him they were following the veterans’ story and what they found out about the neighborhood. They felt there was something more to the violence.

 

Tony looked at them. "Gentlemen, it's called Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. It's common in soldiers who are deployed to areas with extreme fighting. There is no magical entity here. It's all in their minds. Something triggers PTSS and the men react in self defense."

 

Sam pointed to the pictures. "Are you saying that type of brutality is PTSS?"

 

"Yes Sam. PTSS can cause someone to be that brutal. They are not attacking loved ones but someone they think is a threat to their life. What we believe in our minds controls our actions."

 

"Wait a minute you are working for the prosecution?" Dean asked.

 

Tony looked at him. "Yes. I 'm met Darius Grady when he was arrested in England for shacking up with a sixteen year old girl. But this man did not kill his family."

 

"You think he's innocent. Why?

 

Tony walked to the picture of a woman. "The wife was stabbed five times in the chest and neck." He pointed to two pictures, one a little girl and the other a little boy, "The children were stabbed one time each near the heart. To stab someone five times is a crime of anger. There is no fore thought. If he did kill his wife in anger, he would have left the children alive. The fact the children were stabbed only once says he wasn't angry with them, but he was trying to be tender. He loves his children." Tony looked at the children's pictures. "Why did he kill the children? Also he had a gun in the house. Why stab them? Why so personal?" Tony looked at Dean and Sam. "He has no memory of committing the murders. With PTSS he would remember killing his family. That is why he is didn't kill them. That is why I have to help acquitted him."

 

Sam was starting to feel a queasy from the heat in the room, the brutal pictures, and the pizza that was like a brick in his stomach. He excused himself to go back to their room. Dean said he would be there soon. 

 

Dean liked Tony. He liked his passion. He liked his blue eyes that seem to see right into Dean's soul. It was easy to be here with Tony. They talked and drank the beer. Tony was charming and had a dry sense of humor. He took his shirt off and was in a white v-neck undershirt. Dean's t-shirt was wet with sweat and not thinking, he took it off.

 

Tony looked him up and down. "Fancy me, do you?"

 

Dean looked at him surprised. "What!?"

 

Tony smiled. "It's one in the morning. You don't seem to be in a hurry to leave."

 

No Dean wasn't in a hurry to leave.

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Tony. Their tongues intertwined. Dean unsnapped Tony pants and started to pull the zipper down. Tony grabbed his hands.

 

“Do you have anything?”

 

Dean blinked at him. Huh?

 

“Do you have anything? I don’t usually get these offers.”

 

Dean reached for his wallet and found two condoms. For when he and Sam were on the road, more for clean up than safe sex. He showed them to Tony.

 

Tony smiled. “One thing about you Americans, always prepared.”

 

Dean pulled Tony in for another kiss. This time he got the pants unzipped. As Dean stroked his cock, Tony’s tongue started stoking in and out of Dean’s mouth. 

 

They were removing each other’s clothes as they moved to the bed. Tony pushed all the pictures off the bed and sat down. He pulled Dean between his legs. Dean wrapped his legs around Tony so their cocks touch each other. Tony kissed Dean’s mouth again. He kissed Dean’s neck and shoulders. A light lick with an open mouth kiss.

 

Tony unwrapped Dean’s legs and laid down. Dean sat on his upper thighs. Tony’s had a hairy chest. Dean ran his fingers through the hair, so different from Sam’s smooth chest. He started at the hollow in Tony’s throat and kissed down through the hair. The hair felt strange when he licked through it. He moaned when he thought how it would feel rubbing against his nipples. He felt Tony’s hands in his hair and his kisses on the top of his head when he sucked his nipples. Dean kissed down his stomach to his cock.

 

Then he looked up into the blue eyes filled with arousal. They were much prettier than he imaged. He raised up to kiss both of Tony’s eyes-then his mouth

 

Tony flipped them so he was on top. Sam made love like it was his last day on earth; Tony made love like he had the rest of his life. Sam’s hands were callused and rough; Tony’s were smooth and felt like silk on his skin. Dean felt Tony kissed and caressed every inch of his skin. Mapped all his freckles. Sam pounded into Dean; Tony thrust like he wanted to be inside him for hours. The deep, wet kisses made Dean’s toes curl. Sam was loud; Tony was quite moans. Dean didn’t know it was possible to come so hard.

 

Dean lay with his head on Tony’s chest. He watched his stomach move up and down as Tony breathed. He looked at Tony’s beautiful cock and remembered how good it felt in him. He didn’t know he could be this relaxed after sex. All the tension was gone. Tony stroked his hair and back. He wanted to go to sleep, wake up and make love with Tony again. 

 

Sam popped into his mind. He knew how hurt Sam would be to know he slept with Tony. Sam wanted him and he refused. He still loved Sam deeply, but it was changing. He was changing and was just now figuring out why.

 

Dean turned his head and looked at Tony’s face. Tony smiled at him. Dean wanted to stay. “I have to leave”, and started to get up.

 

“Sam doesn’t know your gay or doesn’t like for you to be out all night?”

 

Dean kissed Tony. “Sam’s…. peculiar.”

 

Tony chuckled. “I know some peculiar folks.”

 

Dean was looking for his pants when Tony asked; “You fancy a shower before you go?”

 

“Hey don’t start with the fancy. You fancied me into bed.”

 

Tony laughed. Dean picked up his t-shirt, wet with sweat and didn’t really want to put it on.

 

“There are some clean undershirts in the drawer, if you want to borrow one.” Tony pointed to the dresser.

 

Dean got one out and put is one. Tony must have brought his undershirts a little big, because it fit. 

 

Dean kissed Tony good- bye like a man in love.

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked in the window. The lights were out. Dean slowly unlocked and opened the door. He grimaced at every little sound. It was quite, so hopefully Sam was asleep. 

 

Dean quietly closed the door. He took one step into the room. "SHIT!" He tasted blood in his mouth and his lip was hurting.

 

Sam turned on the light. Dean's eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness. Sam passed angry and was now furious. 

 

"Dean I love you. I stayed with you and put up with all your bullshit. How could you fuck around on me?"

 

"BECAUSE IT WAS EASY. There are no demands. No expectations. I don't have to be anyone's ideal of a big brother."

 

Sam hadn't expected that answer.

 

Dean spit blood in a near by wastebasket. "I tried of it Sam! I tried of running place! NOTHING we do will make a difference! I choose this life and it is strangling me now."

 

"Like it strangled me once."

 

They looked at each other and both felt the anger flow out of them. 

 

Sam sat on the end of his bed. "This has taken me by surprise."

 

"It's taken me by surprise Sammy." Dean paused. "When this job is over, you should visit Bobby."

 

Sam's heart clenched. How could he have missed Dean was letting him go?

 

Dean went to the bathroom and closed the door. He sat in front of it. He heard Sam softly crying and couldn't stop his own tears. How long had he been this profoundly unhappy? Two weeks ago he was happy to live his life with Sam-hunting and making love with him. Something happen in that Mystery Spot-something he couldn't remember. Did it show him he was unhappy or did it show him he should be unhappy? Yes, he is quite taken by surprise.

 

Tony made him feel.... He felt savored with every kiss and caress. Sex for him and Sam was proving they were still alive, not for the sheer pleasure of making love. 

 

He and Sam couldn't stay together.

 

Dean undressed and took a shower. 

 

When he got into bed, he could hear Sam sniffing from the other bed. 

 

If he was a good man, he would beg for forgiveness, hold Sam and convince him how much Dean loved him.

 

A better man would stop hurting Sam. 

 

It was time to be a better man.

*****

 

There was a pounding on the door. Dean stumbled to the door while Sam sat up in bed.

 

Tony pushed his way into the room when Dean opened the door. Dean looked at Sam and saw his expression go from sleepy to surprise to angry. Dean hoped Tony wouldn't.....

 

"You have to show me the neighborhood you found." Tony said excitedly.

 

"Why aren't you in court?" Dean asked to keep Sam from saying anything.

 

"Grady tried to kill himself last night. Court is in recess." Tony looked at the brothers. "Get dressed. I'll get some coffee."

 

Dean stopped Tony with a hand on his chest. He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. "Why do you want to see the neighborhood?"

 

"I want to see the house where Grady lived. I want to see where the murders took place." Tony looked at Dean and Sam. A puzzled look came to his face when he noticed Sam was glaring at him. "Grady is innocent. He doesn't remember the murders, he should. Last night he tried to cut his throat, but he cut away from his artery. He didn't want to kill himself. Why is he doing what he is doing? I have to figure out what happened."

 

Dean told Tony to get coffee and they would meet him by the Impala in fifteen minutes. 

 

Sam got out of bed. Dean grabbed his arm. "Sam, people need our help. This isn't for me or Tony."

 

Sam yanked his arm out of Dean's hand. "I know my job." Sam took a step closer to Dean. "I will not win be default."

 

On the drive over, Tony set in the backseat looking at crime scene photos and thinking out loud. Sam was slouched by the passenger door drinking coffee. Dean knew Sam was raw and hoped he wouldn't choose this time to confront Tony.

 

Dean stopped in front of the house Grady had lived with his family. While Tony looked at the crime scene, Dean and Sam walked around the house looking for clues of demon activity. They were upstairs when they heard Tony call to someone. Dean looked out the window and saw Tony walking across the backyard toward a man. Dean called for Sam and started down the stairs.

 

Tony was in the kitchen when he saw a man standing at the edge of the backyard. Tony waved. The man never changed expressions and didn't wave back. That struck him as odd, even for Texas. Tony went out the back door, walking toward the man. "Good Morning. May I speak with you?"

 

The man stood still. Tony's smile faded as he approached. He looked at the man's eyes and stopped in his tracks. Tony had seen the look in those eyes before, in many of the killers he dealt with while working for police. Cold. Any humanity pushed deep down. He heard Dean run up behind him. The man's eyes shifted from Tony to Dean.

 

Tony step in front of Dean to force the man to look at him. "Did you know Darius Grady? Did you serve in Iraq with him?"

 

The man's eyes shifted again. Tony risked looking behind him. Sam had joined the group with a sawed off shotgun. Dean was holding a pistol. Tony was about to ask what the hell they were doing when the brothers cocked the weapons. The voice made Tony's blood run cold.

 

"The men are mine."

 

Tony turned back to the man. "Who are you?"

 

The man's eyes turned to black pools. "Do I really have to explain myself to you?"

 

Tony heard Dean tell him to move out of the way, but he was fascinated. He was a man of science. This wasn't the first time he came across this type of entity-only not in its purest form. He wanted to understand it.

 

"You killed the Grady family. You are the one responsible to everything that has happened in this neighborhood."

 

The man smiled. "The men make excellent vessels with their anger. I give them peace. They give me death." 

 

"Why the children?"

 

The man actually looked puzzled.

 

"You stabbed Grady's wife five times, but the children only once. Why?"

 

"He was angry with the wife. He stopped me from hurting the children more."

 

"How did he stop you?"

 

The man screamed. "I FEEL ANGER IN HIM!" He pointed to Sam. "I WILL USE HIS ANGER TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

 

Tony felt a push on his back. He was down on the ground. Dean and Sam fired at the man. Tony put his hands over his head. When he opened his eyes, the man was lying on the ground in front of him. The eyes were open, back to normal. Blood pooled on the ground. He felt hands pull him up on his feet. Tony looked at Dean and Sam with a shell-shocked expression.

 

Dean pulled his arm. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

 

They drove back to the hotel in silence. Once his heart stopped pounding in his chest, Dean was furious that Tony took a chance like that. He knew Sam was ready to explode over what happened and the previous night. Tony looked at Dean and Sam from the back seat. He was still shaky inside. What did they kill? Did he really what to know?

 

When they got back to the hotel, Tony was barely out when Sam slammed him against the car.

 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU DOING BACK THERE? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"

 

Dean tried to pull Sam off Tony.

 

"NO SAM. YOU ARE THE ONE THAT ALMOST GOT US KILLED! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY? ME? DEAN?"

 

Dean managed to get between them. "Sam, walk away!" Sam didn't move; he kept a hold of Tony. "Please Sammy."

 

Tony knocked Sam's hand off him. "Do you know how many times I look in the eyes of murders and see that same look?"

 

Sam grabbed for Tony again. "We saved your sorry ass! Say thank you."

 

"And killed a man in the process. Sam there is always something inside. It's buried deep, but IT'S there!" 

 

Sam let go and pushed Dean off him. He turned and walked toward their room. 

 

Dean looked at Tony. "You alright?"

 

Tony nodded.

 

Dean walked toward their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam were packing when there was a knock on the door. Sam answered this time. Before Tony could get out a word, Sam called for Dean. 

 

Dean stepped out of the room. He and Tony started walking in the direction of Tony’s room.

 

"How's Sam?"

 

Dean nodded. "He's calmed down. How are you?"

 

Tony stopped. "I'm still deciding." Tony started walking again. "I spoke to the prosecutor. I'm recommending PTSS. Maybe now Grady can get some help."

 

Dean nodded. They had arrived at Tony's room. He let them in. The pictures were gone.

 

"I'm going back to England tomorrow. I have patients I need to see." Tony smiled, "You fancy staying the night."

 

Dean frowned, “Hey! We talked about that fancy stuff!” Then he smiled, "I would love to stay the night, but Sam needs me."

 

Tony nodded, "I understand." Tony handed Dean a business card. "If you ever want to talk."

 

Dean took the card and put it in his pocket. He put his arms around Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. He closed his eyes and fought the tears. Dean was so scared when he saw how Tony reacted to the demon. What would he have done if Tony had been hurt? 

 

Tony hugged back just as hard. He pulled back and gave Dean a long, deep kiss. He laid his cheekbone against Dean's. "Take care of yourself."

 

*****

Sam was sitting on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. All he could think about was where Dean was. He felt tears come to his eyes. What had happen? When did things go so wrong?

 

He was surprised when Dean walked into the room. He didn't move, just watched Dean pull off his boots and climb on the bed.

 

Dean lifted one leg over Sam's lap. He bent down to kiss him and Sam turned his head. "Did he say no?"

 

Dean took Sam chin and turned his head back. "I said no." Sam's expression didn't change. "Sam, the last few days have been hard on both of us. Let's forget what's happen and who we are for one night. I want to make love with affection."

 

Sam leaned up and kissed Dean. Their tongues intertwined as Dean gently pushed Sam back down on the bed. Dean licked up Sam’s neck and kissed his way back down to the shoulder. As he unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, Dean followed his hands kissing the skin as it was exposed. When he got to Sam’s outy belly button, Dean ran his tongue round in it and gently sucked. Sam moaned deep in his throat and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair. As Dean sucked he undid Sam’s jeans and pulled them down his hips. Dean ran his tongue through the short hairs between the belly button and Sam’s hard cock. 

 

Dean licked Sam’s balls until they were wet. Sam couldn’t keep still. He spread his legs as far as he could. “Dean” he moaned and pulled on his hair. Dean licked up Sam’s hard cock and ran his tongue around the slit. Dean looked up at him and Sam couldn’t take it any more.

 

Sam sat up and pushed Dean up. He pulled Dean’s t-shirt over his head and latched on to one of Dean’s nipples. He put his arms around Dean’s hips and buttocks and pulled him to his chest. Dean put his hands in Sam’s hair and rubbed his hard cock against Sam’s chest. He moaned at the double sensation when Sam moved to the other nipple. Sam undid Dean’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Dean kissed him when Sam started pulling on his hard cock. 

 

Dean needed to breath. He pulled away from Sam and took off his jeans and pulled Sam’s the rest of the way off. Sam got rid of his shirt and lay back down on the bed.

 

Dean sat on his heels and looked at Sam. They had sex numerous times, but his was the first time he really looked at Sam. He looked at Sam’s chest and let his eyes linger over his stomach and down to Sam’s beautiful cock and balls. He looked at Sam’s muscled thighs, his arms. 

 

“Dean?” He looked up at Sam’s worried expression. 

 

“I want to look at you Sam.”

 

Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable. But then he looked at Dean’s eyes. The way they looked at him. The way they caressed him. He closed his eyes and felt Dean’s eyes on his skin.

 

Dean looked at Sam’s nipples. They were slightly bigger than usual. But when Sam was aroused, they seemed to be the size of pencil easers. Dean was always mesmerized by them. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth running his tongue lightly over the tip. 

 

He heard Sam rummage in the bedside table drawer. He poured some lube in his hand and reached between them to Dean’s cock. Sam leaned up and kissed Dean while smearing the lube on Dean’s cock. Dean opened his mouth pulled Sam’s tongue in. 

 

Dean fumbled for the lube and finally found it. He put some on his fingers and found Sam’s opening. They kissed again when Dean stuck two fingers into Sam. Sam pulled back but he never stopped stroking Dean’s cock. 

 

“Now Dean. Please baby.” It was a whisper against Dean’s lips.

 

Sam laid back and pulled his legs up Dean’s ribs. Dean put the head of his cock at Sam’s opening. He kissed Sam and gently thrust in. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and tried to speed up the thrusts. “Dean faster, please I need….. Please Dean.”

 

Dean stopped moving to get Sam’s attention. Sam stopped talking. They both were breathing heavy.

 

“Relax Sam. I want to be in you as long as possible.” When he felt Sam relax, Dean started thrusting again.

 

Finally sex had become an expression of love. And for Dean, letting go.

 

As Sam was getting close, “I love you Dean. So much.”

 

Dean looked at Sam’s eyes. “I love you too Sammy.”

 

Sam couldn’t have come harder.

 

Sam lay in bed with his eyes closed. Dean was using a washcloth to clean cum off his stomach and cock. Dean got back into bed and Sam rolled over on top of him burying his face in Dean’ neck.

 

Sam knew Dean changed after the Mystery Spot. He couldn’t tell Dean how devastated he was for the three months Dean was dead. He tried not to push, but he missed Dean desperately. Wanted him so much. Loved him just as deeply. His arms tightened around Dean as the thoughts went through his mind. 

 

Sam rose up. Dean looked at him and waited. Sam had so much to say, but it would come out as one long incoherent rambling so he didn’t speak. Instead he kissed Dean. Short open mouth kisses. He rubbed his nose against Dean’s nose. He heard Dean chuckle and felt his smile.

 

Sam lay down again. When they were little, Dean would hug him and Sam would rub his nose against Dean’s nose. It was Sam’s show of affection for Dean and Dean only. Dean would always chuckle and smile. Why did he stop doing that?

 

We need to take a break Sam thought. We’ve been on the road working far too long. We need to leave Austin and find someplace nice. Turn off cell phones and spend time working out the problem between them that drove Dean to sleep with another man. 

 

Tonight Dean made love to him. Dean was inside him-no one else. They needed to find their way back to each other as brothers and lovers. 

 

Sam felt his eyes close. For the first time in many months, he felt optimistic.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thank you so much for reading.  


* * *

Dean woke early. Sam had rolled off him sometime during the night and was curled around his back. He had send Sam away. In time Sam would see it was the best.

 

Dean got up and took a shower. When he came out of bathroom, Sam was awake and sitting up in bed. 

 

"Dean we can work this out. We have to stay together."

 

Dean put on his pants and sat down on the bed facing Sam.

 

"Please Sam don't make this harder than it already is." Dean took Sam's hand. 

 

Tears came to Sam’s eyes. "When did you stopped loving me?"

 

Dean squeezed his hand and tried to find the words. "This is not about loving you. This about what has changed in me. Sam until I can figure that out, I have nothing to give you. I can't stand knowing you're hurt because of me."

 

Sam got a determined look on his face. "I'm an adult. I make my own decisions and I am staying." Dean shook his head. "Dean, I love you. You are my world. I can't leave you."

 

"Sam....."

 

"Ok Dean you slept with another guy. I can forgive and forget that. It happened, it's over. You made love to me last night. You were with me."

 

Dean let go of Sam's hand. He put his hands on either side of Sam's face. "One thing is going to lead to another. How long before we tear our love for each other apart? How before something is done that can’t be forgiven? Sammy please give me time."

 

Dean pulled Sam into a hug.

 

Sam would go. He would give Dean time. Because what else could he do?

 

Dean took Sam to the bus station. Dean put all of his love into the good-bye kiss. Sam kissed him like a drowning man clutching a life preserver. 

 

Dean watched to bus pull onto the road. "Bye Sammy. See you around."

 

The heat wave broke.


End file.
